1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light-sensitive material comprising a light-sensitive layer containing silver halide, a reducing agent and a polymerizable compound provided on a support, and image-forming methods employing the light-sensitive material.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Light-sensitive materials comprising a light-sensitive layer containing silver halide, a reducing agent and a polymerizable compound provided on a support can be used in an image forming method in which a latent image of silver halide is formed, and then the polymerizable compound is polymerized to form the corresponding image.
Examples of said image forming methods are described in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 45(1970)-11149 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,275), 47(1972)-20741 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,667) and 49(1974)-10697, and Japanese Patent Provisional Publication Nos. 57(1982)-138632, 57(1982)-142638, 57(1982)-176033, 57(1982)-211146 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,997), 58(1983)-107529 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,637), 58(1983)-121031 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,450) and 58(1983)-169143. In these image forming methods, when the exposed silver halide is developed using a developing solution, the polymerizable compound is induced to polymerize in the presence of a reducing agent (which is oxidized) to form a polymer image. Thus, these methods need a wet development process employing a developing solution. Therefore the process takes a relatively long time for the operation.
An improved image forming method employing a dry process is described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication Nos. 61(1986)-69062 and 61(1986)-73145 (the contents of both publications are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,676 and European Patent Provisional Publication No. 0174634A2). In this image forming method, a recording material (i.e., light-sensitive material) comprising a light-sensitive layer containing a light-sensitive silver salt (i.e., silver halide), a reducing agent, a cross-linkable compound (i.e., polymerizable compound) and a binder provided on a support is imagewise exposed to form a latent image, and then the material is heated to polymerize within the area where the latent image of the silver halide has been formed. The above method employing the dry process and the light-sensitive material employable for such method are also described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication Nos. 61(1986)-183640, 61(1986)-188535 and 61(1986)-228441.
The above-mentioned image forming methods are based on the principle in which the polymerizable compound is polymerized in the portion where a latent image of the silver halide has been formed.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 61(1986)-260241 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 854,640) describes another image forming method in which the polymerizable compound in a portion where a latent image of the silver halide has not been formed is polymerized. In this method, when the material is heated, the reducing agent functions as polymerization inhibitor in the portion where a latent image of the silver halide has been formed, and the polymerizable compound in the other portion is polymerized.
The light-sensitive material employed in the above-mentioned image-forming methods should be handled with scrupulous care in the preparation, the transference or the image formation thereof, because the polymerizable compound in the material generally is in a liquid state or a non-solid state, and the polymerizable compound is sometimes contained in microcapsules which are dispersed in the light-sensitive layer. Further, the light-sensitive material should be carefully preserved after the preparation, because the reducing agent in the material generally is not a stable compound, and the polymerizable compound tends to solidify when it is dried or oxidized.